spirit_and_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
"Notice the Difference" by Steve Baisden
Notice the difference: by Steve Baisden We are planning a seminar on the "time of the end." We will be having guest speakers and specific topics assigned to each speaker. An open format and a question and answer segment will be planned for each evening of the seminar. Provided everyone remains respectful and decent in Christian conduct we will allow them to ask questions and make comments. Even those in opposition to our view of "the time of the end" will be given the opportunity to make comments, ask questions, and even engage in discussion if they so desire. You see, the truth has nothing to fear and everything to gain from honest open evaluation. This is MOST ASSUREDLY different from all the others. We want this to be a totally open and above board meeting for anyone seeking the truth. We do not want to misrepresent anyone and we do not want to discourage anyone. We simply want to help those who are interested anyway we can. Recently I have spoken with many in our brotherhood who are publicly calling our names (Holger Neubauer, Scott Klaft, Steve Baisden) marking us and misrepresenting what we truly believe. I have asked them if they will allow us the opportunity to properly represent ourselves. I have asked for the opportunity to answer why I believe what I do so that those who have heard that I believe and teach a false doctrine can hear the other side of the issue. In fact there is a biblical principle that forbids folks from making hasty decisions based from just one perspective, (Pro 18:13) "He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him." Should we not at the very least hear the other side before making a decision to mark a brother? It is almost always the case that whenever people listen to one side of a story they make their decisions based upon only what they have heard. You can be taught a thing to such a degree that you may never see the real truth. Denominations do this all the time. They are indoctrinated into a particular belief to the degree they will not even consider listening to another possibility. I am afraid that the church has fallen into this same trap. And again there are biblical principles which forbid this, (Pro 18:17) "He that is first in his own cause seemeth just; but his neighbour cometh and searcheth him." Also consider (Acts 19:8) "And he went into the synagogue, and spake boldly for the space of three months, disputing and persuading the things concerning the kingdom of God." Simply put, God wants us to consider every possibility before jumping to conclusions. Why will not my brave brethren, when having their lectures and seminars, allow us the opportunity to answer for ourselves, especially when the topic of discussion is against the very thing where our names are being mentioned? I suggest that they cannot afford to be this open and allow an honest investigation. They MUST build their straw-men for themselves so they can then answer their own straw-men scenarios that they falsely built for themselves. All the while what is really believed and understood is not given the opportunity of honest examination. The men speaking in our Series of Lessons, April 17-19, will be allowed to accurately represent themselves and what they believe. Brethren, frankly, we will not be guilty of doing to others as they have done to us, we will not be guilty of doing what we have just declared as wrong. We will not falsely represent any man and we will not run around hiding from any either! If you have questions of what others may believe and practice, then please at least have the courage to ask them before wrongly accusing them! And if you find them to be at odds from what you think is faithful, then continue the conversation so that faithfulness can be established. What could be more Christian and what could we more do for the cause of unity? So in short, if you can make our series of lessons, and you would like to voice your opinion or ask questions, we will allow you to do that. We will make the extra time needed to respectfully deal with anyone seeking the truth. Plan to be there, April 17-19, at Lakeshore church of Christ, 19979 M-140, South Haven MI. 269-325-4449 (see details on back page). There is a difference... Pro 28:1 "The wicked flee when no man pursueth: but the righteous are bold as a lion."